


必有回响

by bamblanche



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, 坠入爱河, 好医生约翰, 尚未确定关系, 歇洛克其实不想一个人呆着, 生病文, 维多利亚时期
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamblanche/pseuds/bamblanche
Summary: 每当福尔摩斯受伤，他都会躲进屋里。而华生想照顾他。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 17





	必有回响

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Series of Songs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771601) by [A_Candle_For_Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Candle_For_Sherlock/pseuds/A_Candle_For_Sherlock). 



在我们尚且年轻，仍在摸索对方心意的时候，歇洛克·福尔摩斯受伤了就会躲着我。

虽说我们的工作危机四伏，他却很少陷入险境，多亏他向来灵活稳健、机敏过人，拳击也是一把好手。如果肉搏在所难免，罪犯也大多早早束手就擒。然而，追击疑犯时，他也有失手的时候。他会任由我为他清洁、缝合伤口，在我愤愤地告诫他要多加小心时沉默地听着。我知道他承担风险是为了公众的利益，但我实在不愿见他受罪——也见不了多长时间。一旦处理完伤势，他便退回自己的寝室。

即便现在，他也会偶尔陷入低靡的情绪，但从前这种事更为常见。他常常一连几天默不作声地躺在沙发上，筋疲力尽。时间会治愈他。或许生病也是同理。唯一的区别是，精神上忧愁时他接受我无言的陪伴，但身体受伤后他却躲起来，直到完全康复。

因而，当他在暗巷中不慎被歹徒划伤侧腰，简单治疗后，他不出意料地回到了自己的房间。我相信他的大脑如同实验室中的仪器一般精密，因受伤而劳累，需要独处与睡眠。歇洛克·福尔摩斯很注重隐私。彼时我对他知之甚少——同时也比世上任何一个人更了解他。

我试图坐在壁炉旁读书。桌角的实验仪器因火光而闪烁。他的书本文件就那样落寞地摊开，小提琴安静地靠在角落里。我不止一次难过地盯着它。我想念它的乐声。

他的思绪同音乐共舞。低头沉思时，弓弦在琴弦上滑动，旋律不可言喻的控诉与迷醉，不受任何曲谱的限制。实话说那些调子称不上悦耳，因而当他的思维终于找到了方向，他会用一曲我喜爱的快节奏小调收尾。他从未问过我的喜好，只是观察我的反应，然后演绎。前天晚上，几个简单的旋律令我想起我的童年。我一边听，泪水模糊了双眼，把他吓坏了。我看到他微张着嘴观察他对我的影响，一副惊慌失措的样子，欲将琴弓抬起。好在我及时开口说道，“请继续，福尔摩斯。”他听懂了，没有停下。

一曲终了，我抬头看去，他的眼神中带有少见的温柔。大多数情况下，他双目逼人，甚至冷冰冰的——尽管当他解释世间规律、伦敦不法之徒以及非凡的大脑中那些演绎推理时，眼中往往燃起诙谐或热情的火焰。柔情不在其中。因他的观察，我觉察出自己的状态。我忙用袖子擦脸。“谢谢，”我说。他欣慰地笑了。

这催促着我起身。我知道（就我所知）他喜欢独处，但我认为（作为一个医生）我的存在于他有益，能帮助他恢复。如果他令我的白天成为冒险，夜晚又为我演奏充满回忆的乐曲，那作为一个关心他的朋友，我至少能为他带来宽慰。

我在他房门轻叩两下，安静地推开。

他躺在漆黑的房间中，没有点蜡烛，脸对着墙。“哈德森太太，”他说，“我不饿。”

“福尔摩斯，是我。”

他抬起头，头发散乱，面色苍白而疲惫。“华生。”

“你想一个人呆着吗？”

“不，进来吧。”他小心地翻身仰卧。我坐在床沿上俯视他。

“你感觉怎样？”

“并非最好的状态，医生。”

“疼吗？”

“有点。但不严重，华生，你知道。”他看起来有些疑惑。“你在担心我？过几天就好了。”

我将手贴在他的面颊上检查温度。他的身体微微放松，眼睛半闭。温暖，并非患病那种灼热的温度，只是疲乏与不适。

“让我擦一擦你的脸吧。”我提议道。对方扬起嘴角。

我摇铃叫来哈德森太太，她很快拿来一盆薰衣草水和干净的毛巾。我将水盆放在他身边，将毛巾濡湿，擦过他的眉毛、脸颊，欣长的脖颈，以及柔软的颈弯。另一边也是如法炮制。他叹了口气。

“好点吗？”

“是的。”他的声音亲切而轻松。我又蘸了点水去擦他的眼睛。我刚进来的时候，他看起来疲惫不堪，而现在则有所缓解。他的手臂张开，放在我身边。我轻触他柔软的手腕内侧。他的脉搏缓慢而稳定。

“你为什么躲着我？”

他睁开眼睛。“什么？”

“生病的时候。为何要走开？我乐意陪你。”

“我需要休息，”他轻声说着，同时飞快地瞥了我一眼。

“你需要我，”我责备道，“一如既往。”

他沉默片刻。随后，“你总是看起来很痛苦。”

“在你受伤的时候？福尔摩斯，是的，见你受苦我当然心痛。让我帮你，这是我的职责。”

“的确。”他安静地说。羞怯已经变为沉静。他的表情仿佛在心中掂量一条至关重要的线索，仿佛懂得它，复杂的谜题便能迎刃而解。

我尽可能轻柔地将凉毛巾敷在他脸上，将毛巾浸入散发香气的水中，不时停下来，将他额头上的散发抚回脑后。每每这样做，他的头都略微向我手心挪动。最终，我没有移开手，手指留在他的发间。他的呼吸变得轻浅。

我几乎没见过福尔摩斯睡着的样子。他总是神采奕奕，有时甚至忘记照顾自己基本的需求。他的头脑或许满是星辰，但他的身体却与我一同行走在大地上。

“我会照看你，福尔摩斯，”我柔声说，“就像你做的那样，我会确保你平安、快乐。”

我以为他已然入梦，但又听见他的呢喃。“我亲爱的华生。”


End file.
